Constrained geometry metal complexes and methods for their preparation are disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 545,403, filed Jul. 3, 1990 (EP-A-416,815). This publication also teaches the preparation of certain novel copolymers of ethylene and a hindered vinyl monomer, including monovinyl aromatic monomers, having a pseudo-random incorporation of the hindered vinyl monomer therein. Additional teachings of constrained geometry catalysts may be found in U.S. application Ser. No. 547,718, filed Jul. 3, 1990 (EP-A-468,651); U.S. application Ser. No. 702,475, filed May 20, 1991 (EP-A-514,828); U.S. application Ser. No. 876,268, filed May 1, 1992, (EP-A-520,732) and U.S. application Ser. No. 8,003, filed Jan. 21, 1993 (WO93/19104), as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,055,438, 5,057,475, 5,096,867, 5,064,802, 5,132,380, 5,470,993, WO95-00526, and U.S. Provisional Application 60-005913. Variously substituted indenyl containing metal complexes have been taught in U.S. Ser. No. 592,756, filed Jan. 26, 1996, as well as WO95/14024. The teachings of all of the foregoing patents or the corresponding U.S. patent applications are hereby incorporated by reference.